


They Gave Me A Journal

by golden_eyes13



Series: Pines Expansion [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Continuation, Established Relationship, Gen, Parent AU, Post Mpreg, other tags will come to mind, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes13/pseuds/golden_eyes13
Summary: For Audrey Pines sixteen birthday, her dads gifted her a journal for her to write in her own adventures and discoveries of Gravity Falls. The catch is, the three original journals have accidentally been kept secret from her and her little brother Harry. How close will her journals be to the real thing?Continuation to 9 Month Deal. Can be read on its own as well.





	1. The Kids Become Russian Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill have an argument? The kids become Russian spies.

“Why don't you just give her the journals? Like the worse she could do is summons me and that would be hilarious.”

 

It's a lazy Sunday morning. Audrey had an early shift at the Shack and wouldn't be home till 2 o’clock. Harry had joined the library’s book club. They were currently reading ‘The True Story of the Three Little Pigs’ by Jon Scieszka but he claims that ‘Where the Sidewalk Ends’ by Shel Silverstein is a much better read. 

 

“What about the gnomes?”

 

So that just left Bill and Dipper in the house, folding laundry on the floor of their closet. 

 

“hmm….You got me there. Wait, no. she has Harry.” 

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. Harry would only be like two feet taller than the gnomes. He would probably comply with what the gnomes said. He was to easy going. 

 

“He’s five.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes and threw a shirt at Dipper. A small smile on his face.

 

“He’s five and a half!” 

 

Dipper threw the shirt back. His smile grew bigger.

 

“He just got the hang of tying his own shoes!”

 

Bill gave that a full-hearted laugh. Okay, so Harry WAS five and a half.

 

“Let’s cut to the chase. Why won't you give her the journals? She has the maturity and the brains. She knows some magic. She is partially magic. Let her venture out into the world or at least the forest by herself. She’s sixteen. It’s a bit of an asshole move to say she’s not old enough. What are you so afraid of? You were twelve. We’re the cool parents, remember?”

 

Bill stopped folding laundry to look up at Dipper just to have him stare back. He had fallen too quiet and had a very serious look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry Bill. I haven't lived over a million years where time becomes an illusion. I can't just detach myself from time. It goes by to fast for me. It feels like a moment ago you gave birth and now she’s almost a legal adult,”

 

“Pine Tree, that's not what i-”

 

“So I’m sorry if I am the asshole of a parent. That I’m not the cool parent. One of us has to be down to earth parent sometimes. I can't always be carefree like you.”

 

Dipper got up from sitting on the floor and started to exit the closet. Bill grabbed for his leg.

 

“Dipper!”

 

“Fuck off Bill. I can't emotionally detach myself as you can.”

 

Dipper walked out of the closet leaving Bill behind on the floor with his mouth wide open in shock. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Audrey walked straight into the kitchen when she got home. She grabbed a Pitt cola from the fridge. 

 

“Can I have a one too?” Harry asked. He sat on a stool that matched the decor of the island countertop. 

 

“No. I can't stand you as it is.” Audrey grabbed a small cup from the shelf and poured some of her can into it. She sat next to Harry and handed him the cup.

 

“Thank you,” he said as he took a sip. 

 

“Okay, no funny business Harry. What the hell did you do? Dad & Pa are giving each other the stink eye and I'm gonna blame it on you and your poor judgment on The True Story of the Three Little Pigs. They can’t even be in the same room together by the look of it.”

 

Harry put his cup down and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Dipper would scold him for that if he were there.  

 

“I have no idea why they’re giving each other the stink eye. They looked fine before Pa dropped me off at the library. Dad picked me up and already looked sour. Pa greeted me at the door and dad left for his study. And Where the Sidewalk Ends is a much better book. I’m sorry you have a poor taste in books.”

 

With that, Harry slid off the stool and left the kitchen with his cup in hand.

 

“Harry! Get over here I'm not done talking to you.”

 

Harry walked back into the kitchen, dramatically dragging his feet with his head falling back. 

 

“Try to find out what’s going on and be more observant during dinner-”

 

“Like spies?” he said with wide eyes.

 

“yes. we’ll-”

 

“Can we be Russian spies?”

 

“Harry!” She gave him a gentle shake.

 

“We’ll be American spies then,” he said with a deep sigh. 

 

“ Harry I don't care what kind of spy just be a spy. We’ll compare notes before bed.”

 

“I guess.”

 

With that, they split up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Feedback is very important to me.
> 
> mysteriousgoldentriangle.tumblr.com
> 
> or search BILLDIP MINDSCAPE


	2. S.O.S BOBBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is Pa  
> Dipper is Dad  
> Harry is a little shit  
> Audrey is in a shit storm

My dear friend Bobby,

 

         Yes, I'm naming this journal Bobby. Well, Bobby if I didn't know this before and sure as hell do now. You don't trust Harry to "help" you figure out what's wrong with your parents. Like EVER. I said to be like spies. Like spies! Keep it on the down low. But what did Harry say at the table?!?!

 

"So I know why you two are avoiding each other,"

 

It's dinner time and dad made alfredo pasta with some chicken. A usual dinner at home. Both dads sit at the ends of the table. Harry sits to pa's left while I sit to dad's right. Just a little tension but it's manageable until Harry opens that maw of his he calls a mouth.

 

"And why are they avoiding each other, Harry?"

 

I shoot him a look. What part of after dinner did he not understand?! Harry, you had one job! ONE!

 

Harry put his fork down and looked straight at pa, with certainty in his eyes.

 

"You're having another baby."

 

Do you ever just want to shake someone violently? I love Harry and hate him sometimes. I wouldn't want to kill him, I haven't gotten that kind of feeling, yet. So shaking him violently is the closest to that I'll get.

 

I wasn't sure if I want to laugh or shake him but that was until dad turned to stare at pa and I couldn't hold in my laughter. Dad was in so much shock he couldn't form any words.

 

So the thing is, I'm not saying Harry is a psychic but I'm also not saying he's not. It sounds silly having a magical pa, a dad that practices magic and being a magic baby myself but I believe in coincidence. Harry has predicted some stuff but once again it could be a coincidence.

 

But pa stared Harry down with the same determination.

 

" I. Am. Not. Pregnant."

 

"Yeah. You. Are. I can feel it."

 

But Harry is his son! I don't know what pa was expecting. Harry, to back down? Wrong child. But wait, he could feel it? I stopped laughing. This got serious too fast.

 

"Bill.."

 

Shit. Dad found his voice and I regret all of this. Dad sounds serious and a serious dad is no joking matter. This is why the children stay out of parent issues but do I ever learn? NO!

 

"I AM NOT!"

 

Pa slammed his fist on the table and took a deep breath. Do you ever just want to like... jump out of existence? Because I'm sure Pa can read my thoughts because I think really loudly when I'm stressing out.

 

"I am not. It's my body I would know. The reason avoid or don't avoid your father is my and his business only,"

 

He turned to look at me. Just bury me alive already. You know? I wouldn't be the first body buried behind the Mystery Shack. Definitely not the first one buried alive. Why even lie? Pa knows I'm the one behind Harry's outburst.

 

"But something I wanted to share was that I'm leaving for a couple weeks. I made a deal and I'll like to finish it as soon as possible. I'm leaving tonight. We'll talk about a potential sweet sixteen when I get back. Excuse me."

 

Well, there goes my pa, my sweet sixteen party, and my appetite.

 

"You know what the newspaper said to the ice cream?"

 

"No.." Harry and I said in unison.

 

"What's the scoop? And with that, who wants ice cream?"

 

There goes dad's humor too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? leave a comment?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Feedback is very important to me.


End file.
